clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Call Me Sydney
Welcome to this wiki, Sydney. --~ 25px I'm BEST POKEMON and Playstation FANBOY 25px 00:03, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Sydney, I've received a complaint about your behavior in chat. Although i did not find traces for inappropriate discussions in chat, please note that this is not a dating site, so please don't ask people if they have a boyfriend/girlfriend, or if they are single, etc.. People that are willing to share some info about them that does not violate the privacy policy may do so, but it's their decision whether or not to share some info. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) __TOC__ Kallie Jo (talk) 21:48, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gorl Like toatslly. <3 Wish u were here! U go Gorl! Jojobeanz (talk) 13:47, Semptember, 20th 2014 (UTC) Unjustified Block I WAS BLOCKED UNFAIRLY!!!!! I am not Batney_Spears and I did not make a catfish account called John whatever the name was. I checked the logs and noticed that was why my ban was extended. I request an IP check to prove I have not used any sock accounts, including since my ban! (Call Me Sydney (talk) 16:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC)) You added a picture of Britney Spears on your profile. -.- Plus how do you know about john? ~~Jojobeanz~~ A new invention called chat logs, babe. And it's no secret i'm a Britney stan. So what? I don't live to please. FYI Wikia Staff are involved with my unfair ban :) I really suggest a staff member checks this out :D (Call Me Sydney (talk) 19:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) We Demand Respect Whether your wrong or whether your right. There's really no reason to put up a fight! Life is a ton of doubts and debacles. But life should be fun with shouts and loud squakles. Whether your clean or whether your small. You shouldn't be mean. Not a bit. Not at all. You should be kind, humble, and sharing. Then you will find how simple is caring. Whether you're American or whether you're not. There's nothing to rank. Not a place not a spot. It's a song. Not a love song TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! (wtroll) 20:55, September 24, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz Girl, pls. You didn't give me no chances, I got banned without a fair trial. If a CP admin checks the IP of those accounts, I can return and slay with my presence. I am a goddamn quen! Respect me, dahling! When I make my Triumphant (Get em') return, it will be like Christmas everyday! #Justice4Sydney #Justice4Switzerland #Justice4Europe #SydjoOTP (Call Me Sydney (talk) 00:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Nope Sydney it would be a living he'll everyday all day. #dummieshavenorights #hashtag #idontgiveapoo ~~Jojobeanz~~ 'Wow I have no rights? Please. I'm practically royalty and I make an impact everywhere I step. You all are just jealous of my beauty, and the fact I can be rude as hell and still keep it real and look gorgeous in the process. Tbh gorl, I know the reason why you don't want me to come back Jojo 'EUROPHOBIC' beanz!' (Call Me Sydney (talk) 18:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Lol! I never ever called you a dummy! I said dummies have no rights I didn't say CallMeSydney is a dummy and she has no rights. I'm really not going to worry about you now. It's just too silly :P I'm also sorry that you mistakes The Club Penguin Wiki for a fashion show. Fashion show is that a way �� Bye! �� ~~Jojobeanz the man~~ ''Pretty clear what you were referring to, doll. I make more impact in one visit to CP Chat than Perapin's entire time there. I don't even do it for a "fashion show", I do it cause i'm hot as fire, fresher than the Alpine snow, and I just said I look good in the process. '' http://static.entertainmentwise.com/gallery/5987732_tumblr_m2kuy5vPTV1rs55b4o1_500.gif (Call Me Sydney (talk) 21:50, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Ok last question. Do you have any association with Club a Penguin at all whatsoever? Also why do you want on this wiki so much? ~Jojobeanz The Investigator~